One Who Has Red Eyes
by That anime-cartoon fangirl
Summary: This is for the contest, and I hope you all enjoy! When Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy all decide to make their own with the help of Juvia, Wendy, Levi, and a few others, it may lift all their spirits up in pride. But what happens when the boys make a small joke that sends them home? And are the girls going to prove themselves once and for all?
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, I'm entering the contest for The One With Red Eyes! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The night was cold, clear, the stars shining overhead the large guild as it sat peacefully in the center of Magnolia. A single being sat atop the building, a staff in one hand as he looked up towards the twinkling lights of the night sky. He often hoped that they would have the answers to solve the problems running through his head and guild, one of the being a certain fire-breathing dragon slayer Mage, and knew that he was truly in his own with his decisions.

Another Mage appeared next to the older gentleman, cloaked with heavy clothing as to hide his true identity although most people knew of it already. He was seldom seen prior to his identity being given away, and now he revealed himself to his troubled Master.

"Makarov, this may be hard but it may just be time to make the final decision." Jellal whispered, his voice nearly carried away on the wind. "Erza shall lead them with pride, she was born to lead, and she can keep Natsu and the others in line."

"I was considering this, although if it happens Fairy Tail definitely won't be the center of destruction any longer." The Master replied, and Jellal also lifted his gaze to the heavens where large black clouds began to fill with rain.

"This is true, and I'm sure that their guild will be one of a kind." He promised softly.

"But is it the right decision to make?!" The Master demanded, banging his staff onto the roof so it echoed before the rain began to patter down. Jellal stood, uncovering his mask from his mouth.

"To be honest, I think it can benefit you and vice versa as well." He admitted, his voice much clearer but still muffled under the heavy splashing of rain against rain. "You will lose your title as the most destructive, not entirely, but you won't be number one any longer. The ones chosen to help create this guild will not only earn lots of experience from it, but will grow closer and the paperwork and bills sent in the mail shall deplete. However," Jellal had to clear his throat for the next words emerging from his mouth. "Losing your kids, the ones you love, or anyone close to you is very difficult. Sometimes, letting to is the hardest way of moving on. And although it may be very much needed, as in the situation, it may be more painful than the bills you pay." Jellal covered his mouth again, turning away from his beloved friend and guardian. "I have other business I must attend to as of now. I expect you shall make the right decision. You have been running this guild a long time old man, you know the stakes, the risks, the pros and cons. The answer is right there, you just have to see it. Go ahead and open your eyes sometimes, because that's as hard as letting go but just as needed." The Master turned his head, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Jellal leapt off the building, leaving the way he'd come, silently. His eyes watered as he thought of losing all the children he had come to know and love, even if they did cause his hair to turn white from stress. You couldn't see any of the tears, though, as the rain poured even harder. Droplets slid down his cheeks and ears as the Master bowed his head, staring absently as his legs as he gripped his staff with an iron fist. If the decision was as easy to make as Jellal had suggested, why couldn't he decide?

"They need their space and a place of their own to screw up." He noted to himself. "But I can't say I won't miss them, even if the bills quickly piling up after every mission would disappear would calm me down." The Master stood, holding onto his staff and crawling back inside the building. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, sitting down at one of the tables as the outside began to darken further. He wrote a journal entry to himself, asking the multitude of questions circling his head rapidly. He asked about the pros and the cons, and once finished read it to himself. "I know what I must do." The Master said, folding the piece of paper and putting into a fire he had going in the furnace. He no longer needed it as he watched it burn, the sizzling tongues of flames popping and crackling, desperately wanting to whisper the answer to him. He ignored them, instead closing his eyes in the heat and reaching into the depths of his heart and soul, wanting to make sure that this was what he truly wanted. "They shall create their own guild." He said aloud, and with his hands behind his back, shook his head and walked away. He opened a door once he had made it back upstairs, one that was off limits to everyone, and closed it behind him, plunging into the plaguing darkness swallowing him. He turned on the light, and looked around at the photos of everyone at their youngest age.

Laxus stood at the beginning, leaning against some sort of pole or column, an actual smile on his face. The next one was of Mira dumping water on him, and it was quite humerus. The Master grinned, continuing to walk further around the room. It showed Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna next, and they all looked so happy. Smiling, a family. Next to that portrait was one of Laxus electrocuting Elfman and Mira kicking Laxus in the back of the head. The Master laughed as he made his way down the line, the kids in the paintings including Natsu, Erza, and Gray, and they gradually got older until he reached the door again. It was Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy all smiling as they had completed a mission. Tears were in the Master's eyes as he made his decision.

"They can create their own guild."

* * *

**_Just the beginning! Next chapter they shall move in, but the guild still needs a name! Any ideas anyone? Please review them!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I'm back with the first chapter of the contest. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The hot sun beat down on the group as they all worked on the last remaining pieces of the guild. They were building a rather large top part that was going to consist of Erza's room and a lookout room.

Levi was pouring over blueprints with her glasses, her cheek resting on her hand, and Gajeel stood next to her. He had his arms crossed over his chest, watching her as she read.

Lucy was helping to fix up the interior, walking around with Cancer as he inspected things, snipping and picking as he pleased. Natu and Happy followed her around, drooling over the sight of a crab as large as Cancer.

Erza was up at the top; she was packing the wood into stacks. This made it easier as she used her swords to cut and slash the wood into the actual sizes she needed before she had to stop and restock.

Juvia was placing large windows in her room, as they all planned to have a room in the guild itself, and this way she could see the sun as it would shine. She knew that Gray had caused her rain to cease and she was happy.

They all decided that it was time to break, due to Erza's watch anyway, and the gang stopped to eat. Natsu and Gajeel, of course, were scarfing down door as though they would never see it again, and basically having a contest on who could eat the most. Lucy, Wendy, Levi and the others watching in excitement, joking and betting on who would win.

"Natsu will." Lucy said. "He eats everything and if he's not eating then he's in or on a vehicle or he's asleep."

"But Gajeel eats so much food that it could beat world records by miles." Levi argued, a light twinkle in her eyes.

The only one who didn't argue or join in on the fun was Erza, and she continued to stack wood and things to get ready. She was tired of working in the sun, and sick of everyone talking with their crush when she couldn't. Mystogan had gone on a mission and Erza was waiting for his return, willing it to be soon.

"Erza come join us!" Natsu called as Erza struggled to pick up the planks of wood before her. She dropped them in exhaustion, and shook her head."C'mon, eating will get your strength back and make you, well, less weak."

"Are you saying we're weak?" Lucy demanded.

"I'm just saying that girls are weak." Natsu shrugged.

"Girls are so not weak!" Lucy snapped back.

"Lucy, you're the weakest one!" Gajeel said. Lucy's eyes widened and Levi glared at him.

"Gajeel, that was mean!" Levi said.

"It's true." The iron dragon replied. "We dragon slayers are stronger."

"I'm a dragon slayer!" Wendy protested.

"But you're a girl." Gray said.

"Juvia does not think guys are stronger." Juvia said, and Gray turned to her.

"But we are." He replied simply.

"Could you take Erza in a fight?" Lucy demanded, trying to hide the tears running down her face.

"No, but with Natsu and Gajeel we could kick her ass." Gray responded cooly.

"Guys, stop this, it's nonsense!" Happy said, but his words went unheard.

"The only strong thing is you're ego and that's because you're too prideful to admit we're better!" Lucy snapped.

"Well keep thinking that because in reality we're the only ones doing any work around here!" Natsu said. "All you do is use your spirits because you can't do anything yourself!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Natsu regretted it. He slapped his hand over his mouth, and tears streamed down Lucy's cheeks. Before he could say anything, Erza had dropped down in between the pair, a sword in hand.

"That's enough." She said. "I can lead this guild and these girls will stay by my side. However," she glared at all the boys. "I will not let people with egos so high on their list of importance that they put it before guild members join us. Go back to Fairy Tail where you belong." She said. Her voice was unusually cold, her eyes alit with flame as Levi, Juvia, and Wendy kneeled to comfort Lucy. Natsu stepped forward.

"Lucy, I didn't mean-" Instantly, the three girls had knocked him backwards and Gajeel and Gray caught him.

"We don't need you!" Gajeel snapped. The trio turned away, all of their faces twisted in rage and yet no one, not even the girls, could control the pain splitting them all in two. Gajeel was a slight exception, rage filling him more than pain. He turned to Erza before he left. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Mystogan knows to steer clear of your damn guild."

"You wouldn't dare!" Erza spat.

"Watch me." Gajeel replied, eyes narrowed. Erza glared back, and he whipped around, storming off.

"Now what?" Lucy asked, looking up and Erza kneeled with a cloth, wiping her damp face.

"Now, we finish this guild and prove once and for all that we don't need any of them." She replied.

"B-but I love Natsu." Lucy protested. Erza only shrugged.

"Maybe once we prove ourselves they'll finally accept it and apologize. Until then, we stick together!" She replied. The girls cheered, except for Lucy who hung her head. The girls all circled up and piled their hands on one another's. "C'mon Lucy." Erza said, pulling the young girl over and placing her hand with the rest. "We'll get through this." Lucy put her hand on top, throwing it in the air with the other girls' but dropping her gaze as everyone returned to work.

(That Evening)

The guild had finally been finished, the name was still undecided and so was their symbol. They had removed the Fairy Tail symbol, and were thinking of another one. They all sat at a large table, putting out their ideas.

"The symbol should be a heart." Levi said. The group as silent.

"So were not doing hearts." Erza said, looking around as Levi sighed.

"A simple no would've sufficed." She muttered. Lucy watched as the other girls all have their input and Erza scribbled them down on a piece of paper.

"Do you have any ideas, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I can't seem to think, from what happened today." Lucy said, playing her trump card.

"Maybe you should go for a walk." Levi suggested.

"Would you like Juvia to accompany you?" Juvia asked. Lucy shook her head, quickly retreating out the door and smiling. Everything was going as she had planned. She walked around the corner and began sprinting the 4 blocks to another guild, the only other guild in Magnolia.

(Meanwhile)

Natsu sat with his chin resting on his hand. He watched as Gajeel and Gray explained yet again to another Mage why they were here and what had happened with the girls.

'_We were such jerks._' Natsu thought. _'I was a jerk._' The image of Lucy smiling was emitted into his head. He felt an ache in his heart and wished the words he said had never come from his lips.

"Natsu, why do you look like that?" Gajeel asked. "Almost like you're upset." He gasped. "You're not actually sad that we told the girls the truth?!"

"We were jerks." Natsu hissed in a low voice. Happy flew over and landed next to the fire dragon slayer.

"But males are stronger, right?" He asked Natsu, who stood, slamming his hands onto the table.

"I'm going for a walk." He said through gritted teeth, walking out the door. Happy, Gajeel, and Gray exchanged a look before shrugging.

Natsu walked stiffly down the street, angrier than ever at what he had just heard. His own cat actually agreeing! It was crap, and he hated it.

"Natsu!" He heard someone whisper his name and turned. He saw a small blonde-haired girl peer from the alley behind him.

"Lucy?" He asked, eyes widened.

"Just my luck!" She exclaimed, jumping at him and he caught her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of the things I said! I don't know what came over me!" He said instantly. Lucy looked at him with bright eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy asked. "I was just so worried that I would never see you again." Natsu hugged her even tighter. "We need to meet like this more often. We have to try for every other night at least."

"I would like that." Natsu said. "Getting out will be tough, but I'll try to send word before taking missions. And try not to get caught while I'm at it."

"I'll do the same." Lucy said, and they held hands. "I don't understand why we had to be separated like this. I was looking forward to working with you and getting closer." The pair blushed, but only hugged tighter.

"So, how does a dinner sound?" Natsu asked.

"So long as you're the only one eating the fire." Lucy said with a grin. Natsu led her away, deeper into the city and the nearest restaurant. They stayed for a few hours, Natsu ordering a bunch of large sticks set on fire, and Lucy ordered actual food: a soup. They ate, laughed, joked, talked, and there may or may not have been a tickle fight involved. At about 3 in the morning, they finally left and Natsu walked her to the walkway leading up to Lucy's guild.

"So this is goodbye." Natsu said, realizing that it would be a while before he saw her again.

"Only until tomorrow night." She said. "Since it is tomorrow from yesterday's perspective."

"I'll see you around." Natsu said, watching as Lucy walked away.

"See you around." She agreed, waving and giving him a wink. "Oh!" She quickly turned, shoving a small present into Natsu's hands. "Give this to Happy." She ran up the walkway as Natsu peered down at the fish with the small bow on it in his hands. He made it back to the guild to find Happy asleep on the table. He awoke the cat, who yawned.

"Yeah Natsu?" He meowed.

"I just ran into Lucy and she wanted me to give you this." He have the fish to Happy, and the blue cat's eyes sparkled. He ate it quickly, savoring the flavor.

"Thank you Natsu." The cat returned to sleep and Natsu brushed his head with the back of his hand.

"Don't thank me, thank Lucy." He murmured.

* * *

**_What did you think? Any ideas for the new guild's name/symbol? Please review your ideas!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey all! Back with another chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Makarov shook his head once he heard the news from Pantherlily. He couldn't believe that the boys had gotten themselves kicked out if the guild and it hadn't even been the first day yet. That was possibly a new record of the shortest time spent in a guild. He was now on his way to find the trio, and found them all at the bar with Mira.

"Hello Master." She said. "Can I get you anything today?"

"Nope, just came for them." He replied, looking at the three boys.

"Careful," Mira giggled. "They're all drunk out of their minds."

"Wha-?" He asked as Mira walked away to help Cana. Makarov turned back to the boys as they all faced him. Each of them had red eyes and were pale, and Natsu had bags under his eyes. "What the hell happened to you all?"

"We can't do it." Gray moaned.

"We thought it was simple." Gajeel agreed.

"We can't live our lives without the girls!" Natsu cried, slamming his head onto the bar. "They were our worlds, our lives."

"Yet they can go on without us!" Gray said, swirling his cup around and taking another drink.

"And we had the- *hic- audacity to call them weak." Gajeel covered his mouth.

"We couldn't even get through two days before we got drunk." Natsu said. "We are the worst excuse of boyfriends ever."

"Don't you say that word." Gray said, pointing indolently at Natsu. "We don't deserve such a title."

"Dammit, why?" Natsu slammed his head into the bar again.

"Hey, maybe we should spy on them and see how they got over us!" Gajeel suggested.

"No!" Natsu slurred the word. "All they do is cry, we can't cry we're men."

"You jackass!" Gray spat. "This is why we got kicked out, don't make fun of 'em!"

"YOU don't make fun of them!"

"I'm not!"

"I want Levi!" Gajeel cried, tears running down his face.

"You jerk, you made Gajeel cry!" Gray said. "There there!" He hugged the iron dragon slayer who cried even harder.

"No, YOU made him cry!" Natsu pouted, hugging Gajeel.

"Pull yourselves together and take a job dammit!" Makarov snapped, and the trio stared with wide eyes before crying. "Oh damn it all!" Makarov threw his hands in the air and stormed off. "I give up!"

(That Evening)

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Levi said as she sat next to the fire reading.

"Probably happier than ever." Wendy grumbled, filling up balloons and throwing them as Juvia shot them down with darts.

"I bet they're not drunk like meeee." Erza said, dragging on the word as she room another drink.

"I didn't think it would impact you to drink!" Lucy squeaked, tearing the drink from the mage's hands. "No more for you!"

"Please!" Erza begged. "I just want one more drink!"

"No, you've had enough! It's time for bed!" Lucy said, already in her pajamas. Erza ex-quipped into hers and whined.

"I don't wanna go to bed. I want to stay and see if Mystogan comes back!"

"You shoulda thought about that before getting yourself drunk." Lucy grunted as she dragged Erza up the stairs.

"Juvia wonders what that drink tastes like." Juvia said.

"Don't try alcohol." Levi said. "It's bad for your health and disgusting."

"But Erza said that it relieves pain and clears your head." Juvia argued.

"Yeah, and after you drink it all and wake up it'll be worse than it was before you drank it." Levi argued.

"But then Juvia won't drink all of it!" Juvia promised. "Juvia will only drink half or more."

"I say we go to sleep." Wendy said. "I'm tired and don't want to hear about alcohol and boyfriends and all that stuff."

"I'm tired too." Levi agreed, marking her page and closing the book. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Juvia is also tired." Juvia said. "It has been too long a week, and it is not a good thing for Juvia."

"Mmkay, so then everybody go to their rooms and sleep." Levi said.

"But Juvia is too tired to get up there." Juvia said, gesturing to the stairs.

"I got it." Lucy said, reappearing as Levi glared. Lucy threw Juvia over her shoulder and walked her up to her room, laying her in her bed. "Goodnight, Juvia."

"Goodnight Lucy." The water Mage replied. Lucy walked back down the stairs to the empty den and settled down next to the fire. She stared into the flames, and she swore she saw Natsu's smile. A pained look crossed he face and she turned from the fire, tears streaming down her face as her eyes closed. 'Why were guys assholes all the time?'

(The Next Day)

Levi, Lucy, and Wendy were all out to enjoy the day, Juvia had grown ill and Erza to hungover to leave. They made their way down to the park as Levi pulled out a book, and Lucy allowed Wendy to play with her hair. The sun was beating down as the trio sat, peacefully minding their own business.

Suddenly, Levi stood as three shadowed figures approached them. Wendy and Lucy stood as well as Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel passed by. Gajeel's eyes glared until they met Levi's, and they softened as he put his head down and quickly walked off. Gray looked past all of them and sniffed, uninterested. Natsu met Lucy's eyes, pausing in front of her and gazing into her eyes somberly.

"Let's go, Natsu!" Gray snapped, and he quickly followed. "Don't waste your time with them." The girls only stared as the boys walked away, and Lucy stood up swiftly.

"Hey assholes!" Lucy shouted, and they turned around. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?!"

"What?!" Gajeel spat, approaching with a fierce glare.

"How dare you say that to any of us!" Lucy snapped. "Especially with Wendy here."

"Wendy is just as low as the rest of you!" He retorted. Suddenly, a red-hand mark was laid across Gajeel's cheek, and Lucy lowered her arm. "Ok, let's go right now!"

"Bring it!" Lucy snapped. The pair crouched as the others watched in horror.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please review!_**


End file.
